monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Godbeasts
This is a list of all the Godbeasts. Godbeasts are the "bosses" found at the end of every dungeon. Godbeasts can either be larger, more ornate versions of the monster you regularly fight or special, tougher monsters with unique attacks, art and animation who drop 3* and 4* gear. Common Godbeasts Common Godbeasts are generally larger and more stylized versions of the monster you fight in Monster Blade. They also generally have 1 or 2 new attacks compared to the regular monsters. 1. Sonic Scream Beam. 2. Racial Beast special (differs from beast to beast) Unique Godbeasts Unique Godbeasts are wholly different bosses that have completely separate art (though they may share movesets with common monsters). They are generally stronger than Common Godbeasts. Nhang Agni - The Earth Godbeast and final Boss of the "Death from Above" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Forest Strider" Earth equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 4. Sahapet Djour '''- The Water Godbeast and final Boss of the "Iceman" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak to Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Ice Warden" Water equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 11. '''Aralez Pir - The Fire Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Howling Fire" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak to Water and strong against Earth. Drops "???" Fire equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 20 Anahit - The Metal Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Iron Breaker" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak to Lightning and strong against Metal. Drops "???" Metal equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 35. Vahagn - The Lightning Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Ground Breaking Power" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak to Metal and strong against Lightning. Drops "Stormborn" Lightning equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 48. Heroic Godbeasts Heroic Godbeasts are the end-game (level 50) bosses. "Heroic" simply denotes they are end-game as they do not add any new designs or attacks. They are generally stronger and faster versions of their aforementioned counterparts. Heroic Nhang Agni - The Earth Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Poison Rain" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Stone Guardian" Earth equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Heroic Sahapet Djour - The Water Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Frozen Death" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Frozen Warlord" Water equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Heroic Aralez Pir - The Fire Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Burning Rage" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Blazing Emperor" Fire equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Heroic Anahit - The Metal Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Stone Coffin" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning and strong against Metal. Drops "Dragon King" Metal equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Heroic Vahagn - The Lightning Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Dragon God" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak against Metal and strong against Lightning. Drops "Thunder God" Lightning equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Event Godbeasts Event Gobeasts are limited-time bosses which appear and act identical to their regular counterparts. They are, however, able to be challenged on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties. The level of the Godbeast scales with your character's level. The formula to check which level beasts you will encounter is as such: Easy: your character level -4 Normal: your character level +/-0 Hard: your character level +4 "Rage of the Godbeast" Aralez Arze The Wolf-God - The first event featured a stronger version of the Unique Godbeast Aralez Pir. The Wolf-God dropped "Wolf-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Wolf-God with special animation and gained the ability of instant resurrection upon death as well as 30 seconds of significantly boosted strength, speed and defense (all elemental defences, as well as normal defence are multiplied by 10, with the exception to Water element). After 30 seconds, HP reverts to 1 and all power is half the normal amount (speed, stamina, reaction). "The Undying Godbeast" Sahapet Djour the Hydra-God - The second event featured a stronger version of the Unique Godbeast Sahapet Djour. The Hydra-God dropped "Hydra-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Hydra-God with special animation and gained the ability of health regeneration if HP falls below 15% (fatal strikes override this ability's activation). The character also gains and increase in speed, strength and defence. This ability wears off after 45 seconds. "The Godbeast of the Skies" Nhang Agni the Wyvern-God - The third event features a stronger version of the Unique Godbeast Nhang Agni. The Wyvern-God drops "Wyvern-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allows you to summon the Wyvern-God with special animation and gain the ability of revenge damage on any monster that strikes you. The character also gains increased strength, speed and defense.